Software development is a collaborative activity in which team members brain storm to identify features to be included in the software being developed, and then develop and include the features in the software, e.g., by writing code. The software development can be performed in a virtual environment, e.g., using computer systems. For example, each team member can access a central server computer system using a respective client computer system, and work collaboratively with other team members in the virtual environment. This arrangement gives the team members freedom to work from any geographical location. The software development can also be performed in a real, physical environment. For example, team members can meet in conference rooms and discuss features that can be included in the software being developed. The team members can track the development, e.g., by outlining development strategies on physical media, e.g., white boards, note pads, and other suitable physical media. Such face-to-face meetings between team members can be beneficial to the software development. However, development strategies, goals, and initiatives arrived at during such face-to-face meetings need to be transferred to the virtual environment.
While generally described as computer-implemented software embodied on tangible media that processes and transforms the respective data, some or all of the aspects may be computer-implemented methods or further included in respective systems or other devices for performing this described functionality. The details of these and other aspects and implementations of the present disclosure are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the disclosure will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.